The Ex-Captain's Twin
by silvery crimson moon
Summary: So Kagome gets home from the Feudal era after the final battle and is told by her aunt that she is going to be moving back in with her father and twin brother. What will happen when she sees her brother after so long as well as his team? Rest of the summary inside... BOYxBOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Bit of harem, mentions of threesome and a few other possibilities. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha x Kuroko no Basket

So I was reading a one-shot called _Fears_ by AnimeGrl2519, and got an idea for a story. ^.^ Hope you enjoy! Possible crack, mentions of yaoi ( _ **boyxboy don't like, don't read, don't flag; you've been warned**_ ), threesome, possible harem hinting, possible incest, IDK just letting my fingers go. Rated M to be safe.

Summary: So Kagome gets home from the Feudal era after the final battle and is told by her aunt that she is going to be moving back in with her father and twin brother. What will happen when she sees her brother after so long as well as his team? Will they even remember her? What about her dark side she's been suppressing all these years traveling through the Feudal era? How will it present itself?

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha or kuroko no basket. Also, though I was inspired while reading _Fears,_ that is the only connection to my story and only a very, _very,_ _ **very**_ small connection at that. _Fears_ belongs to AnimeGrl2519 and I highly encourage reading it!

~silver~= time skips and line breaks

"soul"= speak

" _ **piercing**_ "= group speaking

' _eyes'_ = thoughts mostly in pov areas

~line break~

Kagome was so excited! Finally after these long five years, she would finally get to see her precious twin brother again! She had been sent to live with their aunt during their second year of middle school because their _Father_ said that her brother needed to concentrate on preparing to take over the family business and she needed to learn the things that an heiress of the greatest multi-national company second to Taisho Corp., whom she now suspected was Sesshomaru after her Feudal travels. But now, after all this time, she was going to see her brother and be herself.

~line break~

Not many people knew, but even though her aunt seemed like a sweet, easy-going person, she was her Father's twin and an Akashi, and Akashi's only excepted the best. Kagome had already developed a second personality like her brother after they were separated for preparations and introductions to society due to their Father and in her case Father and aunt, pushing for perfection; her aunt was just as bad as her Father and this time she didn't have her brother with her, so her personality took a more… sadistic and manipulative turn, though she had to hide it so as to appear a _proper_ lady. When she started her Feudal travels, she had to hide it even more so as to appear the perfect priestess, though she did ease up on withholding those tendencies when it came to Naraku; even with her collected mind, he managed to get under her skin (which isn't something you do to an Akashi if you want to live).

When she came back from the final battle and the well sealed for good, she acknowledged that keeping her darker side under as much restriction as she had, wasn't exactly a good idea, seeing as she had no outlet beside sitting Inuyasha. She realized that it had gotten stronger, which wasn't a good thing. "Maybe Sie-nii can help a bit" she thought smirking, knowing that he would enjoy their " _bonding time"_ as much as she would. Ohh she couldn't _wait_ to see her _loving_ big brother again.

~time skip: 2 weeks: one day till she leaves for home~

Kagome had finally managed to rinse out all the black hair dye from her hair that she had been using these last five years to cover the red so as to hide her identity. Instead of the dark blue-black midnight tone, calf length hair everyone thought she had, she instead had two-toned hair with the top being a such a deep red it was often mistaken for black and the underneath being the same crimson red that she and her brother shared, though her brother had all red hair, with her bangs and fringe around her face being the same crimson color as the underneath (think similar to Kagami Taiga). She had also removed the electric blue contacts that she wore. Now, while her left eye was an electric blue like the contacts except with a slit pupil, her right was an icy silver ,also with a slit pupil, that seemed to pierce your very soul. She knew it hadn't always been that way, and that both used to be electric blue, but after Naraku had gotten a hold of her and tortured her for three days before Inuyasha and the others in her group had come, her right eye had changed to the silver it was now, she was almost positive it had to do with _Kage_ her other personality. When her group came to rescue her and had asked about it, she told them she had worn colored contacts and that during her captivity one had come out and that she needed to return to her time to take it out and make sure no damage had been done to the other eye. Since Kagura had grabbed her when she was on the way to the village before anyone had seen her, they believed her; after asking what contacts were of course. She had become faster and stronger while traveling as well as filling out in all the right places and her breasts growing to be a nice c borderline d cup, giving her a body any girl would be jealous of; not to say she was vain or anything, but after all the crap Inuyasha said to her, she felt she was entitled to be a _little_ vain.

~line break~

As Kagome finished bringing her bags down the stairs to the car coughlimocough to be loaded, she was thinking about how to surprise her brother that she was back for good...hmm decisions, decisions.

~line break~

KPOV

Tch. Go figure, I go through the trouble to surprise my darling big brother and he isn't even at home, he's at one of our private beaches with his basketball team and some friends. BUuut I did get to give father dearest a wonderful surprise. Apparently, he didn't believe my aunt when she said I had developed a second personality and was nowhere near easy to manipulate, so when I came home and he tried to immediately arrange a marriage, well, let's just say father won't be trying that ever again.

~mini-timeskip 4hrs~

After a four hour drive down to our private penthouse at 'The Emerald Beach' in Okinawa, I finally get to see my brother. 'I wonder if he has changed at all... if so, how much? Does he even still remember me? It has been five years since we have seen or even talked to each other... If he forgot me, I don't know what I would do...

~meanwhile~

NPOV (noonepov)

Seirin, Too, Yosen, Shutoku, Kajo and Rakuzan's former basketball teams plus the generation of miracles were sitting around a large campfire. Everyone was laughing and having a great time all around. "Kagami is afraid of _dogs_!" Takao shouted while snickering as others, like Aomine, burst out laughing loudly, falling into the sand as he did. "Indeed, he was even terrified of little Nigou as well" Hyuuga said with a vindictive gleam in his eye. "Seriously sempai! Why did ya say that! 'Nd what's wit' the crazy gleam in your eye!" Kagami shouted while blushing ever so slightly as he saw his boyfriends rolling on the sand at his expense, Kuroko having been dragged down by Aomine. "Simple, we are telling our fears and you were taking to long to do so. Also, this is payback for disrespecting your sempais for so long!" "Hear hear!" shouted a slightly drunk Kasamatsu. " Yukio I think you need to stop drinking now." Hyuuga said to his inhibited lover. "Jun-koi, let him have his fun. Besides you know it'll be worth it when we get home later." Kiyoshi said while slurred a bit with a smirk and slight bedroom eyes. "Tch. You need to stop drinking now to. You get to perverse when your drunk, Teppi." Hyuuga stuttered slightly, trying to keep the thoughts of being dominated that night out of his head, as there were some wolf whistles from some of the others in the group. Once everyone calmed down a bit, "What about your fear Kuroko?" Takao asked. After taking a few moments he monotonously whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear, "Everyone leaving again and being alone." The generation of miracles (Kagami to cause let's face it, he become one of them in the end) tensed up and looked ashamed and guilty as Kagami and Aomine wrapped an arm around their shorter boyfriend. After a few minutes of uneasy silence, Murasakibara spoke. "What about you Aka-chin?" Everyone leaned forward eager and slightly on edge, because if something can scare the emperor, well, they don't want to run into it. Akashi raised an elegant eyebrow and said, "Fear makes one weak, and an Akashi can not be weak; so I simply overcame my fear."

"Oh? Is that right? Ani?" Said an unfamiliar voice sweetly; too sweetly for Seirin who was all too familiar with overly sweet female voices. At the sound of the familiar yet unfamiliar voice, seven bodies suddenly froze in place at hearing a voice none of them had heard in little more than five years. Slowly, the seven turned to the one who had spoken.

"Kagome-san!" "Gome-chin!" "Kagomeichii!" "Kagome-sempai!" "Gome!" "Devil!" "Shisutā" was shouted and spoken almost reverently and scared by all of the generation of miracles.

Everyone turned around and came to face one who looked like an angel from the heavens; curves in all the right places, long, two toned calf length hair pulled in two, long twin tails with hair beautifully framing her pale face and sparkling heterochromatic eyes, her left eye an electrified blue and her right a soul piercing silver. After a minute or two, what two of the miracles said caught up with them. " _Devil! Shisutā!"_ the group shouted.

The girl, Kagome, laughed happily, "You guys do remember me! I was afraid you had forgotten me after five years, even you, ani."

"What did you just call Gome Bakagami!?" Aomine shouted. "The Devil. She saw me playing one day a few years ago and played the ruffest game of my life and that includes playing against you Ahomine. Then she proceeded to give me the toughest training ever, it's why coaches training didn't bother me to much." "Speaking of training, did you keep up with the training regime I gave you, _Kagami-kun~_ " Kagome crooned. Kagami gulped. "A-ahh a little K-k-kagome-sama…" Kagami stated preparing for the worst. "Ooohh~? Well then, tomorrow you and are are going to have a one-on-one match to see how much you have improved." Kagome said cheerfully. "Akashi/Akashi-kun/Akashi-san/Aka-chin/Akashicchii!" "Hai I will have the passports and necessary documents ready before the night is over." "Mou~ It's like you guys are scared or something~." The seven miracles stiffened. "Did you already forget just _who_ made you all strong in the first place?" she asked. " _ **NANI!**_ " everyone else shouted. "Oh, I haven't yet introduced myself have I? My name is Akashi Kagome, younger twin sister to Akashi Seijūrō, heiress of Akashi International, the one Seijūrō is afraid of, Shikon Miko and trainer of the Generation of Miracles, plus Kagami." "Ehhhh! Akashi has a younger twin sister!? And he is _scared_ of her!? Why!" the Rakuzan team shouted. "All of them are scared of me because a) I can beat all of them in basketball in any match-up b) the training I gave them in basketball before Seijūrō and I's father decided to ship me off to our aunt's for 're-education'." she explained. "What do mean by Shikon Miko Kagome-san? I remember hearing that name in class; the title belonged to a priestess about 500 years ago, back during the warring states era." Midorima stated while re-adjusting his glasses. "Ahh as astute as always Rima-kun." Midorima blushed. "Tell me, what do you all think of time-travel?" " _ **No way**_!?" everyone shouted. "Yes way, what reason do I have to lie?" "You know~ Gome-chin hasn't ever lied to us~." Murasakibara said while munching on one of his snacks getting agreements from the rest of the miracles. "Ah! That reminds me Saki-kun! Here, they are still your favorites right?" Kagome said handing him some umaibo. Stars appeared in Murasakibara's eyes as he took the snack from her. "You remember? Even after all these years?" "Of course who do you take me for Ki-kun?" "Err back to the whole _time-travel_ thing?" Takao said. "Ah, it all started when I turned fifteen." she started.

~ two hours later~

"Those bastards!" Aomine shouted. "I see. So that is why your right eye is now silver." "Hnn matches your gold, aniki. By the way, our _beloved_ Father tried to force me into an arranged marriage within the hour I was at the house." Kagome said with a nonchalant tone. "Oh? Did he now." Akashi said in an even tone ending with a growl. "Mmm, don't worry though, he won't be trying such things again, with either of us. I may have given him a heart-attack." "Good. You are mine, no one else may have you. Though i may share you with the others if they so desire." "Mmm sounds puurfect~ however, I do want some time in our old playroom soon. Has it been changed at all ani?" "Yes and no. everything is technically how it was when you had to leave, but I have added a few new items for if and when you came back." Akashi said with a smirk. "Mou~ Akashichii~ make sure to share Kagomeichii~ We love her too, even if we are scared of her sometimes." "Indeed Akashi-san, do not keep our flower to yourself." Midorima said almost growling at the end. "What do you think Tetsu, Kagami? Shall we play with Gome as well?" Aomine said with a sly smirk and seductive bedroom eyes to his two boyfriends. "Mmm that actually sounds like a good idea Ahomine." Kagami said with an identical look as Kuroko nodded. "Mmn Gome-chin probably tastes delicious~." Murasakibara mumbled.

While they were talking, they had conveniently forgotten about their respective teams, none of whom had ever seen this side of their respective teammates.

~later that night at Akashi residence~

KPOV

I was dressed in a beautiful custom made leather outfit ani had made for me, how he knew my measurements I'll never know but whatever. I had all my boys naked before me, ' _this night was going to be fun_ ' I thought to myself chuckling huskily.

~line break~

Screams and moans sometimes accompanied by whistles and the slapping of skin could be heard throughout the night. When morning came, eight people, seven males and one female, could be found cuddled together in a crimson and black room with toys lining the wall and an enormous bed, surprisingly big enough to comfortably hold everyone, in the middle of the room.

~A/N~

Omg. I don't know what the heck I just wrote... Anyway, let me know what you think. this is only my second fanfic. so any positive criticism an/or commentary is welcome. For those of you reading my other fic, Here We Go Again, I am currently working through the next chapter an will have it up as soon as I can. I came down with laryngitis and started a new session in college so it may take a little bit.


	2. Many sincere apologies!

Gomen everyone! I somehow did not notice that this story was not marked _complete_ like I had thought I did. I had planned on it only being a one-shot, that is why it seemed to move a little fast. It was not until I checked my e-mail and read a review from Ryoka-san that I went back and checked on how it was marked and realized I had misclicked.

Now, here is a question for you dear readers; as I am busy with college, I upload when I can and had not planned to make this story more than what is written because of time limitations, hence why it was a bit fast paced (normally I would have drawn it out, but I was afraid of loosing the muses trail and not having time to add more to an appropriate length), now, I was thinking of _possibly_ making this a two-shot and adding a lemon scene between the group. I cannot guarantee how long or how good it will be because I have never written one before, like _ever,_ though I have read quite a few of them x3

Just leave a comment/review on what you think should happen (two-shot or not) for now I will have it marked as complete until I have a solid decision

Also, seriously, sorry if I got to many hopes up


End file.
